ONE-SHOT - A es por Amigo
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "F is for Friend" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Una conversación es muy malinterpretada cuando Yuu menciona una "segunda palabra prohibida"; la palabra con "A". Shinoa encuentra una manera de burlarse de él por eso, mientras que Yoichi malinterpreta por completo el asunto. A pesar de todo, Yuu pensó que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Después de todos, ellos eran…


**_DISCLAIMERS_** ** _:_** _Ni "_ _Seraph of the end_ _" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción_ _ **~.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)_** ** _:_** _Aclaro de antemano que este One-shot tiene referencias a otro que aún ando traduciendo, por lo que podría considerarse algo así como una "semi-secuela" conectada a mi futura traducción: "_ _ **F es por Familia**_ _", también debo aclarar que tanto el título como algunos diálogos relacionados a éste fueron ligeramente modificados sólo para que la adaptación al español tuviera sentido. Aún así, traté de no apartarme muchísimo del contexto original que planteó "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". También puede que haya o no algunas insinuaciones muy suaves de '_ _ **YOISHINOA'**_ _(_ _ **Yoichi Saotome**_ _x_ _ **Shinoa Hiragi**_ _), un extraño pero adorable crack si me lo preguntan **(?)** **XD** Aunque será juicio del lector, ¡disfruten la lectura!_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _A es por Amigo_** ** _"_**

 ** _(F is for Friend)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por "_** ** _AnimeWolfGirl9_** ** _"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Yuuichiro había querido creer que el tener a dos personas que le seguían a todas partes no habría sido tan malo como pensó que sería. Al principio sólo había sido Shinoa, quien había sido asignada para ' _observarlo_ ' en la escuela secundaria. Permitir entrar a Yoichi a su — _no estaba seguro del todo si llamarlo_ — "grupo" había sido un accidente, pero al menos las bromas constantes de la muchacha pudieron ser re-dirigidas fácilmente hacia al chico más tímido. O al menos eso es lo que había pensado el Hyakuya.

 _._

 _—_ _Yuu-kun, ¿necesitas ayuda?_ —Yoichi lo miró con preocupación genuina, haciendo la misma pregunta aproximadamente una quinta vez. A pesar de ser liberado de la sala de recuperación después del ataque de los vampiros hace varios días, Yuuichiro todavía tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza… pero eso era más a causa de la persistencia del chico de pelo-castaño que por cualquier otra cosa.

 _._

 _—_ _No quieras preguntarle demasiado, Yoichi-san; o de lo contrario, él podría obtener una idea equivocada~_ —Shinoa tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que la molestia corriera a través de él. Ella generalmente sólo las esbozaba cuando iba a decir algo como una broma, pero la mitad del tiempo aquello le ponía los pelos de punta.

 _._

 _—¿_ _ **'**_ _Obtener una idea equivocada_ _ **'**?_ —Repitió las palabras el Saotome, con algo de confusión en su cara—. _No entiendo…_

 _._

 _—_ _Ella está jugando contigo otra vez… —_ Murmuró Yuu, sin querer explicar las extrañas travesuras de la chica. Él no la había conocido tanto tiempo, pero sólo conseguían recibir más 'rarezas'.

.

Shinoa tarareó por un momento, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos a través del pasillo hasta que pudo ponerse en frente de él—. _¿Estás seguro acerca de eso~?_ —Bromeó, mirando por encima del hombro del chico—. _Tal como te dije en la azotea…_

 _._

Yuu inmediatamente pasó a tratar de cubrir la boca de la chica, porque no quería una repetición de las extrañas-pero-ciertas palabras que ella había pronunciado. Sin embargo, su pequeña estatura le permitió retirarse rápidamente, dando un paso lateral logró escabullirse hasta pararse junto al nuevo incorporado al grupo.

 _._

 _—_ _No necesitas preocuparte mucho…_ —Su mirada se calmó por un momento antes de ver hacia el Saotome—. _No me gustaría echar a perder tu inocencia, mi querido y dulce Yoichi-san~._

 _._

 ** _"_** _No otra vez **"**_ Yuuichiro quería golpearla mentalmente _—¿o en realidad sería físicamente?—_ mientras la cara de Yoichi era cubierta por un rubor. Su mirada se preocupó de nuevo.

 _._

 _—_ _¿Debería incluso-…?_ —Empezó a preguntar el otro chico, atrapado entre la curiosidad y el no querer saber. El peli-negro negó con la cabeza, lo que indicó que sólo debía ignorarla por ahora. Con suerte, el chico de pelo-castaño haría lo mismo, haciendo la conversación prácticamente inexistente.

 _._

 _—_ _Yuu, realmente deberías ser más agradecido con tu amigo…_ —Continuó Shinoa, diciendo la palabra que todo el mundo había estado repitiendo desde que él llegó hasta allí. Aquello extrañamente le recordó a algo de alguna vez en su pasado, algo que le hubiera gustado olvidar por el momento—. _Después de todo, Yoichi es la razón por la que Guren te permitió-…_

.

El Hyakuya finalmente vio a dónde iba con la conversación—. _¿¡Ah!?_ —La exclamación salió de su boca cuando captó lo que ella había dicho—. _¿¡Por qué es eso!?_

 _._

 _—_ _Hiciste un amigo, por lo que él tuvo que cumplir su parte del trato…_ —Su expresión fue neutral de nuevo, lo que le hizo voltear hacia su camarada de pelo-castaño.

 _._

 _—_ _¿¡Cuando pasó aquello!? ¿¡Por qué no me acuerdo de eso!? Pensé que por fin el estúpido de Guren me había reconocido-…_ —El ex-cautivo comenzó a cuestionarse a la vez, pero la respuesta de Yoichi le devastó.

 _._

 _—_ _Yo estaba tan aliviado de que te encontraras bien, ya que parecías haberte golpeado la cabeza en el camino…_ —La expresión del Saotome se volvió una de vergüenza—. _Lamento que te hubieras lastimado por mi causa._

 _._

 _—_ _¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_ —La devastación del muchacho finalmente se filtró completamente, él insistía en aferrarse a la idea de pensar que Shinoa estaba haciendo otra de sus jugarretas durante todo ese tiempo, pero ninguno de los chicos le había estado prestando atención en ese momento.

.

La chica de pelo-púrpura suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras murmuraba—. _Él también estaba muy reacio a aceptar._

 _._

Ambos se giraron para mirar a la muchacha, sus palabras se perdieron en la conversación. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras continuaron caminando; Yuu maldiciendo a Guren Ichinose por no confiar realmente en él, Yoichi tratando de olvidar todo el incidente y Shinoa bastante tranquila como siempre. El par de chicos no podían adivinar exactamente lo que ella estaría pensando.

 _._

 _—_ _Así que… —_ Las siguientes palabras de Yoichi parecían reticentes _—_. _Ahora que finalmente somos buenos ami-…_

 _._

Yuichiro cortó al chico de pelo-castaño a mitad de su oración, apuntando hacia él con uno de sus dedos _—_. _¡No digas la "palabra prohibida" con "A"! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con la que empezaba con "F"!_ _ ***(1)**_ _—_ Gritó él, sintiendo como si las palabras se deslizaran por costumbre. Los ojos del muchacho más bajo se abrieron con sorpresa mientras cerraba la boca, tenía una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

 _._

 _—_ _¿La "palabra prohibida" con "A"? ¡Momento! ¿¡Hay otra "palabra prohibida" también!?_ _ ***(2)**_ _—_ Las siguientes palabras de Yoichi causaron que el chico de pelo-negro soltara un suspiro de frustración mientras se alejaba _—_. _¡Yo no estaba planeando decir una mala palabra!_ _ ***(3)**_ _¡Lo juro!_

 _._

 _—_ _Oh, parece que lo hiciste de nuevo_ ~ _…_ —La burla de Shinoa hizo que Yuu sólo se sintiera peor. Por supuesto, ella podría haber sabido aquello desde que leyó los informes… **"** _¿Eso significa que ella leyó los de antes, justo después de que salí de la-…? **"**_

 _._

 _—_ _¡Cállate!_ —Le gritó, dándose a sí mismo un momento para pensar sobre lo que el otro chico había dicho. La comprensión por fin le llegó, sin embargo, no era la que él había esperado. _Yoichi… el "_ _ **inocente**_ _" Yoichi… ¿Sabía_ _ **malas palabras**_ _?_

.

Shinoa finalmente pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que él tuvo, una vez que ella había dejado de burlarse del peli-negro—. _¿Yoichi?_ _Querido, ¿dónde aprendiste siquiera que se decían esas barbaridades? ¿Quieres que alguien te lave la boca con jabón? ¡Porque puedo hacerlo!_ —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole por una vez a Yuu la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, para variar.

.

— _Wow, algo que en realidad no sabías~ ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta rectitud?_

 _._

 _—_ _Yo no creo que nadie lo sepa… excepto…_ —Shinoa se sumió en sus pensamientos por un momento, haciendo que ambos miraran en dirección al chico de pelo-castaño ( _y de inesperada boca sucia)_ en cuestión.

 _._

 _—_ _Uh, ¿Shinoa-san? ¿Yuu-kun?_ —Pronunció el mismo, estando todavía muy confundido en cuanto a qué se estaban refiriendo ellos. Yuichiro se dio la vuelta con ganas de irse, pero pensando que su " _observadora_ " no se lo permitiría.

.

Él estuvo en lo correcto cuando ella empezó a explicar—. _Yuu tiene un… grave problema médico al pronunciar ciertas palabras por su primera letra_ _-…_

 _._

 _—_ _¡No es un grave problema médico!_ —Gritó el aludido, pero ella no le hizo caso, continuando sencillamente con la explicación.

.

— _Él tiene dos palabras a las que mayormente se refiere como "prohibidas": una inicia con la letra "A" y la otra con la "F". La que inicia con "F" es "Familia" y la otra, que inicia con "A" es-…_ ** _*(4)_**

 _._

 _—"_ _Amigo" —_ Terminó Yoichi, teniendo sus ojos muy abiertos con simpatía. Yuu ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué el muchacho más pequeño le daría simpatía, a menos de que Shinoa le hubiese informado sobre su pasado…

.

Yuuichiro se quedó quieto, medio-descolocado y medio-asombrado cuando Yoichi se acercó a él y le agarró las manos, las lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos del chico peli-castaño. Eso estremeció ligeramente el corazón del Hyakuya, se sintió conmovido por eso… hasta que el fraternal momento se arruinó ante lo que el joven de menor estatura dijo a continuación:

 _._

 _—_ _Lamento mucho lo de tu grave condición médica…_ —Declaró sinceramente Yoichi con una inclinación de cabeza, provocando que apareciera una vena más obvia en la frente de Yuu. Shinoa agarró la mano del chico de pelo-castaño y tiró de él hacia al frente antes de que el Hyakuya pudiera hacer nada drástico.

 _._

 _—_ _¡Te dije que no era una condición médica!_ —Gritó el peli-negro mientras corría para atraparlos, sabiendo que Shinoa no dejaría pasar aquello… nunca.

.

Cosa que para su desgracia, terminó siendo verdad. Estando algo alejados del furioso Hyakuya, la Hiragi sujetó los hombros del Saotome y con una seriedad extraña, le dijo—. _No, Yoichi-san… por favor, no vayas a mostrar lástima por él… Yuu-san es tan orgulloso que se niega a dar el primer gran paso, y ese es aceptar su "grave condición"-…_

 _._

— ** _¡Maldición!_** _¡Deja de decir eso, Shinoa!_

 _._

— _¿Lo ves? ¿¡Lo ves, Yoichi-san!?_ —Al parecer haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no reírse y mantener la seriedad con la que hablaba, la chica señaló hacia el amigo de ambos y casi que fingiendo estar a punto de llorar por sentirse tan "afectada", añadió—. _¡La negación de Yuu-san respecto a eso es lo que me ha impedido ayudarlo a superarlo! Y por eso… aunque siempre trato de hacer algo por él con una sonrisa en mi rostro, yo… yo…_

 _._

— _Shinoa-san…_ —Fue todo lo que dijo un sorprendido Yoichi, al mismo tiempo en que la mandíbula del chico de ojos verdes casi que impactaba contra el suelo.

.

Ambas reacciones generadas por la impresión de las — _Yuuichiro_ _debía admitir que formidables_ — habilidades de actuación de la chica de pelo-púrpura, quien se había llevado las manos a la cara y cubría sus ojos caobas mientras " _lloraba_ "; incluso le temblaban los hombros… aunque eso seguramente era una señal de que hacía todo lo posible para no soltar una carcajada enorme. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue el que Yoichi — _en toda su dulce inocencia_ — se tragara el cuento de su compañera, ya que sus ojos estaban nuevamente inundados por lágrimas y envolviendo afectuosamente sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Shinoa, dándole un abrazo para consolarla, exclamó francamente conmovido:

.

— _¡Por favor, no llores, Shinoa-san! Ya no estás sola… a partir de ahora te ayudaré a tratar con la condición de Yuu-kun. ¡Lo prometo!_

 _._

— _Oh, Yoichi-san… ¡No sé cómo podré agradecértelo, Yoichi-saaaaa_ ~ _an!_ —Exclamó dramáticamente la muchacha, correspondiendo el abrazo y ocultando su cara en el pecho del chico de pelo-castaño, fingiendo todavía que lagrimeaba aunque seguramente era todo lo contrario—. _¡Ojalá existieran más chicos como tú, Yoichi-san!_

 _._

Éste se limitó a darle suaves palmadas en la cabeza mientras susurraba: _**«** Ya pasó, ya pasó, desahógate todo lo que te haga falta, Shinoa-san **»** _ con una amable sonrisa, mientras que Yuu se propinaba a sí mismo una fuerte bofetada en la cara. ¿¡Es que esos dos se creían que estaban en la telenovela de las tardes, o qué demonios!?

.

 _—_ _¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que repetirles que no estoy enfermo!?_ —Ante esa última exclamación de un fastidiado Hyakuya, Shinoa se permitió esbozar su sonrisa maliciosa ( _sin que Yoichi la notara, por supuesto_ ) al verlo marcharse de allí, dando fuertes zancadas.

.

Quizás ella se divertiría y sacaría provecho de la broma de las " _palabras prohibidas_ " del " _pobre y enfermo"_ Yuuichiro durante algún tiempo más~.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)_** ** _:_** _Tuve que modificar algunos diálogos para que tuvieran sentido en la adaptación al español, tanto por lo sucedido en este mismo Fic como por las referencias al otro con el que se conecta. Desde luego, traté de no alejarlos demasiado del contexto original. Los diálogos en cuestión son los siguientes:_

 ** _O…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…O_**

 ** _*(1)_** _Yuuichiro_ _: "Don't say the second 'f' word!"_

 _(_ _Traducción_ _: "¡No digas la segunda palabra con 'f'!")_

 ** _O…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…O_**

 ** _*(2)_** _Yoichi_ _: "The 'f' word? There's two of them?!"_

 _(_ _Traducción_ _: "¿La palabra con 'f'? ¿¡Hay dos de ellas!?")_

 ** _O…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…O_**

 ** _*(3)_** _Yoichi_ _: "I wasn't planning on swearing!"_

 _(_ _Traducción_ _: "¡Yo no estaba planeando maldecir!")_

 ** _O…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…_** ** _…O_**

 ** _*(4)_** _Shinoa_ _: "He has two words that he refers to the most: both having the same beginning letter of 'f'. One is 'family' while the other is-_ _…_ _"_

 _(_ _Traducción_ _: "Él tiene dos palabras a las que mayormente se refiere: teniendo ambas la 'f' como letra inicial. Una de ellas es 'familia' y la otra es-…")_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)_** ** _:_** _Hmm… entonces, este fue un poco más difícil de escribir ya que no tengo mucho conocimiento acerca de las actitudes de Shinoa y Yoichi, así que espero que les hicieran un poco de justicia. Tuve que buscar algunas cosas sobre ellos en Internet, que fue de donde vino todo el asunto de "proteger la inocencia de Yoichi" (_ _ **y a su vez, el internet la sacó del manga, creo**_ _). Como se indica en el Summary, esta es la 'semi-secuela' de mi otro "_ _ **F es por Familia**_ _" y por lo tanto, el conjunto de las dos 'palabras prohibidas' **:)** Lamento si algo está un poco fuera de lugar, ¡pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_ _ **~.~**_


End file.
